Ancillary Narrative 3
TEDx Talk: Ancillary Narrative #3 Core Audience/Target Market: Male and female aged 25-64 Additive Comprehension: Discuss the core mythology and physics at the core of the storyworld for hardcore fans to sink their teeth into a learn about the coming convergence between science and spirituality. To elevate the story to the level of a “Myth for the Future” Title: The Myth of the Future Tagline: The Journey to the 12th Dimension Brief: Finally physics and mythology agree that the only substantial question is, “Who are we?” They agree that the consciousness we experience is not a function of our brain but rather our brain taps into a unified field of consciousness. Where does that unity reside? What is the nature of this “Oneness”? Main: DUALITY Slide Finally physics and mythology agree that the only substantial question is, “Who are we?” They agree that the consciousness we experience is not a function of our brain but rather, our brain taps into a larger unified field of consciousness. Where does that unity reside? What is the nature of this “Oneness”? It can be compared to a kind of consciousness we recede to during dreamless REM sleep. Imagine that we share that baseline consciousness with animals, plants and even seemingly inanimate objects are subject to its music at it resonates through the 11-dimensions of our reality. That unified field of consciousness exists at the deepest part of this reality and as fundamental as if not more so than energy and information. Physics tried to avoid the scientific study of consciousness because of its subjectivity. It devoted itself to finding our identity in the four-dimensional universe of matter and energy. This universe started with a big bang and evolved according to certain laws and we are where we are. We cannot change the past or know the future. We are stuck with what we’ve got. Here we feel insignificant in the grand scheme of space and time. We feel helpless, disconnected and in our darkest moments, even unworthy. We dug deeper into matter to understand its nature and maybe discover how it evolved to become conscious. The four-dimensional world we perceive is vibrating at very low frequencies and different parts of this experience are more separated. As we go deeper into the smaller subatomic universe we encounter higher frequencies and pervasive connectivity. Our dreams of a limited identity rooted in the evolution of energy and matter fell apart at the quantum level where matter only exists as empty space teeming with information and unexpressed potential. Parallel to our universe of energy we discovered an entire universe of information and potentiality. Self-fulfilling, self-perpetuating toroidal Torus-shaped flow of information in one dimension translated into patterns of energy and matter in another. The distinction between spirit and form in myth can now be understood in terms of information and energy. Unlike the dimension of energy that is predefined by a big bang and evolves in time, the dimension of information is recreated from nothing in every moment. In every moment, all the possibilities exist simultaneously and collapse into a single specific conscious experience. In the dimension of information, we have the freedom to access any moment or place in time. We can access any story or timeline from the beginning to the end of time. Unlike the dimension of energy where we are insignificant, in the dimension of information we are exceedingly unlikely, even miraculous. Although these two parallel realities are tied together in a mesmerizing and synchronized dance, they are governed by two irreconcilable set of physics - The physics of matter and energy and the physics of information and potential. Our Consciousness dances between these two worlds of manifestation and potential Mind and Matter.. Spirit and Form. TRINITY Our body maybe trapped in the fourth dimension but our brain is only the central part of a larger nervous system that spans the entire universe. It exchanges information with all eleven dimensions of our multiverse. The journey deeper into our conscious experience of these two worlds is a matter of expanding our perspective to larger and larger scales of time and space. From a snapshot of this moment in your life to your entire life as an event. From you as a person to all humanity from the beginning to the end of mankind as an entity. From the life of our universe to the entire lifespan of all universes in the multiverse. As we expand our perspective to include larger scales of time and space, our consciousness sinks deeper into the seven dimensions - beyond the four-dimensional world we live in. Consciousness resonates with higher frequencies and makes us feel one with everything. When we are one with the entire multiverse, we are in the 11th dimension. At the center of these 11 dimensions, the ancient shaman imagined the tree of life. In the language of physics, we can picture a tree that sprouts universes.Visual We are the observer. The consciousness that experiences and travels through these two parallel dimensions. Our conscious experience of these two realities dies and is resurrected several times in a second. When we meditate and expand our consciousness the number of conscious moments per second increase. The only objective fact is that we are having the next tiny moment of experience. The death and resurrection of each moment, the perpetual continuity of this experience begged an explanation. The perpetual resurrection of our conscious experience was explained by the first shamans as the trinity of Father, Mother and Son. And while we are at it, let’s rescue the word “Shamanism” from the world of warcraft and see it as the “Physics of the Soul”. Consciousness was an unplanned pregnancy in the sacred marriage of Energy and Information. The primordial Adam and Eve - Osiris and Isis. The two arches of the tree of life at the center of the 11-dimensions. Visual If consciousness was born of energy and information, it was subservient to their laws and can be recreated in the lab. The alternative hypothesis is that Consciousness existed before the 11-dimensional multiverse and resides deeper still. Today we are beginning to understand these myths in the language of physics. We speculate that our consciousness occurs at the boundary between the fourth and fifth dimension, between energy and information. It is an interface we collectively coalesce to relate to each other no different than skype or facetime. The ancients described a very similar dance of consciousness between the two realities. Our brains are hardwired for shamanic projection of consciousness into the seven deeper dimensions. The recurring tales of shamanic night journey and the common motif of the tree of life. When we transcend the seven deeper dimensions and arrive at the tree of life at the center, we are confronted with the question: Is your “Consciousness” the result of the meeting of energy and information, or does the rabbit-hole of our consciousness go deeper than the 11-dimensions. Does consciousness transcend the tree of life? UNITY If the “One” lies outside our multiverse, then all causality originates directly from it and all causality we perceive in energy and information is illusory. We spin a toroidal Halo of information around an identity more ancient than the multiverse. These information structures are reflected in patterns of energy in the four dimensional. Shaman and Tree of Life A materialistic physics of the soul, whether espoused in an ancient sumerian temple or modern research facility, considers consciousness an outcome of energy and information. If consciousness obeys laws of energy and information then our identity is rooted in duality. A monistic physics recognizes consciousness as the cause of energy and information. The unified field of consciousness or ‘Oneness’ lies beyond the 11 dimensions. Man owes no subservience to any of these intermediary levels of our own consciousness we call angels and demons except the One veiled beyond the tree. Nothing in the 11-dimensions can repay a man a measure of his love. Naturally, we muse what is the essential nature of this absolute unitary consciousness? We don’t have the physics for the 12th dimension but we do have the mythology. The ‘One’ creates and perpetuates the death and resurrection of our conscious experience through self-love. During a shamanic night journey, God says to the traveller; “I was a hidden treasure and I desired to be known so I created a creation that would know me as I know myself.” Imagine you have an epiphany. You truly understand the meticulous perfection and beauty of who you really are and fall in love with yourself. As you fall in love, you are revealed deeper insight into yourself causing you to fall in love again.. and again.. endlessly. Beyond the 11-dimensions, the essential nature of consciousness is “Self-Love”. At the tree of life, we will have to leave behind all other identities rooted in energy and information. Now physicists can describe the multiverse as “making love to itself”. The deepest part of our consciousness knows the perfection of its design and the worthiness of its purpose. It feels neither powerless, nor aspires to change anything. It has no need to fix anything. It exists in a complete state of trust and contentment with whatever will come to pass in the next moment. The deepest observer is the perfect witness - Still and Silent. Whatever purpose you discover eventually in the universe of energy, was the original purpose you began with in the dimension of information. That purpose is your consciousness. Thunderbird It is time to shed the variety of religions and colorful stories and acquire a common physics of consciousness. These two prehistoric mythologies of Monism and Materialism later became the two basic types of religion and are now the two hypothesis at the cutting edge of physics.